theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PPGZaddict
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Powerpuff Girls Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PPGZaddict page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyboo50 (Talk) 00:14, May 24, 2011 Almost! :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 00:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm auditionning Miyako, but we still need other characters. We're also doing fanon characters. Can you try out for Bunny? [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 00:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure.... high voice, maybe. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 00:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Nope, no one has yet told me if they wanted to try out as one of The Rowdyruff Boys. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 00:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yup! :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 01:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) It's okay if you don't have a scanner, it's okay and I'm glad you're excited. :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 01:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Considering you are the scound to voice a character, Kaoru is already done by Berserk12345. But here are the characters of the making season: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls Z) Bunny, Bell, Banana (The Strongershine Girls Z) Brick, Boomer, Butch (The Rowdyruff Boys) Berserk, Brat, Brute (The Powerpunk Girls Z) etc. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 01:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 01:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Nobody has audition Boomer, so he can audition him :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 01:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm still thinking about it. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 01:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) He's got the role as Boomer! :) Also, I'm getting ready to write episode 1 of Season 2 anyway. Don't worry :) Also, do you want me to create a signature for you? [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 20:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Of course she could! :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 02:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) The Powerpuff Girls Z Season 2 script is on The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki. The episode is part of It's Time to Shine. Bunny, Bell, and Banana makes their debuted in the episode. So you can practice for Blossom/Momoko. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 22:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll handle it. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 11:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm making part 2 of the episode on The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki. The script is there. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 12:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) How's the script going? [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 14:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 16:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) More scripts have been written! Practice your lines for Blossom! Also, sometimes doing scripts feels like homework :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 23:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's sad. That's okay. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 16:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well.... okay!! :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 16:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! Just make sure it's on The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 16:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) @PPGZaddict Let me interview you. What is one of the reasons why you took the audition for Blossom for a season 2 of The Powerpuff Girls Z? [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 17:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Very good, so what is your dream in your future? [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 17:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) And it's true. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 17:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) What your friends said about 'your pretty good at voice acting' is true. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 17:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I live inside the U.S. (United States). [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 17:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yup! :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 17:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL! XD [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 17:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD!!! [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 18:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hee hee xD! [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 18:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hi @PPGZaddict, can you take an audition for Bunny? [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 22:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing about everything! :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 18:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) @PPGZaddict Oh, that's okay. I hope to see you soon :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 02:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :) [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 11:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Really? Where I live at, school is about to close and Summer VK is arriving soon. Interesting.... [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 23:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ILOVECandies! 00:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) @BunnyBoo, this is just a test of my signature Hi Hi!!! RRBZboy 01:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey lil' bro. =D How ya doin? PPGZaddictLove will always prevail and I love candies =D 01:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I found some pages with pictures of the PPGZ Stuff heres the link (Powerpuff Girls Z Caption Pics, Powerpuff Girls Z Openings and Endings, PPGZ Style Birthday Greetings, PPGZ Style Congratulations Pics, PPGZ Style Holiday Greetings, KurikoFan2 Powerpuff Girls Z Endings Pics, KurikoFan2 Powerpuff Girls Z Episode Pics, KurikoFan2 Powerpuff Girls Z Episode Preview Pics, KurikoFan2 Powerpuff Girls Z Openings Pics, KurikoFan2 PPG DVD Pics, KurikoFan2 PPGZ DVD Pics) From. (Chainsaw gigan (talk) 22:08, August 18, 2016 (UTC)Chainsaw GiganChainsaw gigan (talk) 22:08, August 18, 2016 (UTC))